


He'll Need Some Convincing

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Concussions, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstanding, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the last SHIELD mission Clint decides he's going to go for it with Bruce when he gets home. He's fed up with their constant flirting and dancing around each other. But, of course, he has to get home first.  And when he gets there, things don't quite go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Need Some Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> So, a small fill over on the kink meme turned into multi-chapter plot bunnies... This is just meant to be silly and cute, but we'll see if it stays that way.

He couldn't go to medical, not now. Not when he had finally made up his mind to tell Bruce exactly how he felt. The two of them had bonded after the Chitauri attack, Bruce understanding exactly how it felt to have to watch yourself do horrible things. But Clint hadn't said anything. Everyone knew that Bruce had almost married a woman before the whole Hulk thing had happened, and so he hadn't said anything, even when his feelings had gone from simple lust to a lot more complex and powerful. But he had to get home.

He hated himself for not paying attention to the disabled drone. He hadn't considered it a threat until it had walloped him upside the head. The adrenaline had taken the edge off of the pain during the rest of the solo mission, but now that he was making his way home, he felt like he was about to drop. The blood in his hair had gone tacky, but he couldn't shake the fuzziness around the edges of his vision, and he knew his steps were wobbly. Pressing a hand to the cool sides of the tower, he forced himself to keep putting one foot in front of the other, knowing that Bruce would be there at the end.

Opening the door to Bruce's lab with a shaky hand, he puffed out a sigh of gratitude when he saw Bruce's silhouette against the wall to wall windows. He could hear his heavy uneven footsteps as he walked slowly over to where Bruce was hunched over. Clint could hear him mumbling equations under his breath, and Clint felt a warm wash fill his chest. They stopped mid number as Bruce heard Clint's footsteps and turned, a question on his lips.

Unable to help himself, Clint leaned over without a word, pressing his lips softly to Bruce's, a hand gently holding his neck. There was a brief moment of startled surprise, and then Bruce was kissing him back, first slowly, but soon with clearer and deeper intent. Bruce wound his hand under Clint's arm, resting it between his shoulder blades before pulling his head down with a hand on the back of his head. But even as the kiss deepened, Bruce's fingers found a wet spot of hair, still tacky with blood.

“God, Clint, you're bleeding.” The look on Bruce's face was startled and upset and Clint felt just the smallest twinge of guilt.

“It's nothing. Just--” Clint reeled back, his head swirling. The faint discomfort in his stomach became full on nausea, and he fell to his knees, trying not to throw up what was left of his lunch.

“Clint? JARVIS, call an ambulance! Clint? Talk to me.” Clint looked up vaguely concerned that Bruce's face wouldn't stop swaying. He opened his mouth to try to reassure him, but his stomach chose that moment to rebel completely, and he vomited until there was nothing left in his body. Cool hands grabbed him by the arms, levering him into a passable standing position. But as Bruce tried to steer him to a chair, Clint found that his legs wouldn't hold him, and as Bruce became more and more frantic, the corners of Clint's vision collapsed and everything went black.

He woke up in the hospital with a pounding headache, but the worst of the concussion was gone. Much to his dismay, Bruce was no where in sight.

“Where is Bruce?” He asked Natasha, who had been sitting at his bedside when he awoke.

“Bemoaning the fact that you did something stupid while concussed and that things will never be able to go back to the way they were,” She said with a grin. “What on earth did you do?”

“I kissed him,” Clint said, utterly mortified. “I'd been trying to get up my nerve to talk to him for weeks, and now he'll never take me seriously. I'll just have to try harder.” Natasha laughed and laughed.


End file.
